Asano's past
by Anellie Akabane
Summary: "Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Ce cauchemar se répétait tout les mois environ. Sans compter qu'il me frappait et m'insultait régulièrement. Il disait que c'était de ma faute. Mais tout cela a débuté bien avant ma naissance ..."
1. Chapter 1

Salut je suis Eclipse, voici ma fanfiction sur la famille et plus précisément sur le passé d'Asano ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : « Un futur condamné »_

* * *

 _On a besoin d'argent. J'ai besoin d'argent. Pour ne pas finir comme mon père._

Le jeune Gakushuu se tenait sur le bord du trottoir. Minuit. Ce soir, tout le monde est de sortie. Ce soir, pas de deal. Depuis que sa mère est partie, son père ne le calcule plus. Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta devant l'adolescent. Il y monta.

 **\- Vous en avez mis du temps !** Lança le roux à ses amis.

 **\- Bah, tu crois quoi ? Un cambriolage ça ne se prépare pas comme ça !** Rétorqua l'un des garçons.

Direction la banque. On se partagera l'argent. Je vais pouvoir partir.

A cet âge-là, on se sent invincible. Gakushuu avait besoin d'une autre vie. Plus mouvementée. Meilleure. Marre de se faire rabaisser par son père. Après de longues minutes – parues interminables – les adolescents arrivèrent devant la banque.

 **\- OK, alors Takao tu t'occupes de désactiver le système d'alarme, les autres, vous faites comme on a dit, et toi Gakushuu, tu fonces.** Expliqua le conducteur une fois à l'arrêt dans une ruelle où personne ne pourrai les remarquer.

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demanda le jeune Asano pas trop sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il devait faire.

 **\- A ton avis ?!** S'énerva Takao, un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans.

 **\- Tu rentres et tu ramènes l'argent.** Dit calmement le conducteur de la voiture à Gakushuu.

 **\- Tout seul ?! Et toi tu fais quoi ?** Rétorqua le roux sidéré par le déroulement de cette opération.

 **\- Je reste ici bien sûr. Sinon qui va conduire la voiture ?**

 **\- Mais …**

Le jeune Asano n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car déjà les autres sortaient du véhicule. Il n'avait plus le choix. Gakushuu sortit à son tour et fonça vers le seul bâtiment éclairé en face de la ruelle. L'adolescent s'arrêta un instant sur le trottoir d'en face et lu l'inscription à peine lisible.

 **BANQUE.**

Il traversa lentement la rue. Le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux laissait apparaître sur son visage bleus et cicatrices. Gakushuu arriva devant la porte de la banque. Il tendit la main. Il hésita.

 _Je n'ai plus rien à perdre._

L'adolescent posa une main sur la poignée puis l'abaissa. Pas d'alarme.

 _Bien joué, Takao._

 **\- Ne bougez plus ! Les mains en l'air !**

Le jeune Asano tressaillit. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu déjà, il sentit les policiers l'immobiliser et lui mettre les menottes. Les autres avaient-ils étaient attrapés aussi ? Asano eut très vite sa réponse. Pendant qu'ils l'emmenaient vers le véhicule, les yeux de l'adolescent se posèrent sur Takao. Plus loin, il remarqua des policier entamer une course-poursuite dans la nuit. Chacun pour soi. Gakushuu baissa les yeux. Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais pendant qu'on le conduisait au commissariat, pour la première fois, le garçon pensa à l'avenir. Puis à son enfance. L'école. Le collège. Le lycée. Son père. Ses « amis ». Son rival. Gakushuu se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours été seul. Durant toutes ces années il cachait ses souffrances derrière son air fier. Mais depuis qu'Akabane l'avait vaincu, il avait tout perdu. Pourtant, il était le seul à lui parler.

 _Et si … J'avais simplement demandé de l'aide ? Putain, j'ai merdé là …_

* * *

Devant la banque se trouvait un jeune garçon accompagné d'un policier. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

 **\- Comment as-tu su qu'ils étaient là ?** Questionna l'adulte.

 **\- J'allais partir en boîte de nuit. J'avais garé ma voiture dans la petite ruelle en face du bâtiment en attendant ma copine.** Répondit le garçon.

 **\- Hum … Bien joué mon garçon. Tu seras appelé à témoigner. Mais en attendant tu peux rentrer chez toi.**

 **\- Merci.**

A ces mots, l'adolescent salua le policier et partit en direction de la sortit ses clés et ouvrit sa voiture. L'éclat des phares refléta le noir luisant du véhicule. Il monta et disparu dans la nuit, les vitres teintées le cachant au reste du monde.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : " Mon père "_

* * *

 _Pute. Voilà le mot qui qualifie mon père en ce moment. Et peut-être pour toujours. Quand mon père a perdu sa place de directeur dans le lycée le plus réputé du Japon, on s'est retrouvé sur la paille pour ainsi dire. Et avec les années de prisons qu'il s'est pris quand il était jeune – ce que je ne suis pas censé savoir – il n'arrive pas à retrouver de boulot. A cause de moi qu'il dit. Parce qu'Akabane m'a vaincu. C'est lui qui s'est fait virer, merde ! Bref, maintenant pour manger et garder un toit sur la tête, il est obligé de se … prostituer. Même si la majorité de son argent part dans l'alcool. Mais ce n'est pas le pire …_

* * *

 **Bar de Tokyo.**

 _Ici, ce n'est pas un bar à proprement parler. On peut dire que c'est un bar à prostituées pour ne pas être vulgaire. Voici les aspects et les quartiers sombres du Japon. Au milieu du bar, une blonde – assez rare au Japon – mesurant environ un mètre quatre-vingt, ne peut pas passer inaperçue, et semble assez douée pour le « métier ». Mon père. Il me traîne parfois dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais les souvenirs que j'en garde sont plutôt flous. Aujourd'hui – la semaine n'ayant pas été fructueuse – mon père est resté au bar plus tard ce soir. Par chance. Je n'aurai pas à mettre les pieds là-bas, à moitié dans les vapes._

* * *

Gakushuu était rentré depuis un moment déjà lorsque son père arriva à la maison. Celui-ci était habillé en mini-jupe, chaussures à talons et un décolleté qui cachait étonnement bien ses « seins ». Il ouvrit la porte d'un pas chancelant. Gakuho faisait peine à voir. Ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux état, sa perruque blonde était en bataille et à moitié de travers sur sa tête. Son rouge à lèvre ainsi que tout son maquillage avait coulé et ses joues étaient écarlates.

 **\- Gakushuu !** Hurla l'anciens proviseur avant de claquer violemment la porte d'entrée.

L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois malgré la peur qu'il éprouvait. Il aurait bien voulu rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais cette forte odeur d'alcool signifiait bien que son père était encore ivre. Gakushuu arriva devant lui. Ces quelques instants de silence parurent interminables pour l'adolescent. Il espérait que son père n'aperçoive pas ses tremblements. Soudain, brisant le silence, Gakuho donna une claque à son fils qui s'écroula par terre.

 **\- Tout est de ta faute ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde !** Criait Asano à l'adolescent tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Lorsqu'il fut devant lui, Gakushuu tenta de se relever. Son père lui administra alors un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Tout en lui criant toujours les mêmes choses. « Tu es un bon à rien. ». « Tu aurais dû mourir. ». « Personne ne veut de toi. ». Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se calmer. Mais c'était là le pire pour l'adolescent. Son père l'attrapa par les cheveux et le traîna jusqu'au canapé. Gakushuu ne résistait même plus.

 _De toute façon, il est plus fort que moi … Rien ne pourra l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut …_

 **\- Tu vas me payer pour le toit et la nourriture que je te donne …** Murmura Gakuho à l'oreille de son fils allongé sur le canapé.

* * *

 _Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Ce cauchemar se répétait tout les mois environ. Sans compter qu'il me frappait et m'insultait régulièrement. Il disait que c'était de ma faute. Mais tout cela à débuté bien avant ma naissance ..._


End file.
